A Welcome Distraction
by Mockingjay7475
Summary: Set in The Maze Runner. Thomas breaks down in the maze just after defeating the Grievers and Minho is there to comfort him and offer him a pleasant distraction from the horrible reality. Short One shot.


**This is just a short one shot that I wrote set in the Maze Runner, when Minho and Thomas have just 'killed' the Grievers. The first few sentences are quoted from the Maze Runner book. All credit for that part goes to James Dashner, as do the characters Minho and Thomas.**

The fourth and final approaching creature was able to stop in time, teetering on the very edge of the cliff, a spike and a claw holding it in place.

Instinctively Thomas knew what he had to do. Looking to Minho, he nodded, then turned. Both boys ran in at the last Griever and jumped feet first at the creature, kicking out at the last second with every remaining bit of strength. They both connected, sending the last monster plummeting to its death.

Thomas quickly scrambled to the edge of the abyss, poking his head over to see the falling Grievers. But impossibly, they were gone – not even a sign of them in the emptiness that stretched below. Nothing.

His mind couldn't process the thought of where the Cliff led or what had happened to the terrible creatures. His last ounce of strength disappeared and he curled into a ball on the ground.

Then, finally, came the tears.

Thomas saw no reason to try and hold back the sobs, sure Minho would probably think he was a sissy, but he really couldn't care any less right now.

Everything flooded his mind all at once. Would he be trapped in this place forever? Was Alby still alive? How was Chuck coping without him? Were there more Grievers in the maze? What was his life like before this? Did he have any parents? Did they miss him? What had he done to deserve this terrible fate? Who was the girl? What had happened to Ben when he was banished? What would he remember if he went through the Changing? If Alby was still alive, would he go through the Changing? What would he remember? Why did Gally and Ben think he had something to do with this? Could they possibly be right? Was this all his fault? Why would he do this to the Gladers? Why would he do this to himself? Why would anyone want to put people here?

Thomas visibly flinched and let out a frightened gasp, as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled against a broad chest. His fear disappeared as he realised that it was only Minho trying to comfort him.

A small part of Thomas knew that the current situation was making him look very weak in front of the Keeper of the Runners, but a larger part of him didn't care. Although he didn't remember his life, he was sure that he had never felt as lost, scared and confused as he did right now. Having Minho holding him tightly didn't take the pain and fear away, but it certainly helped a little and if Minho was willing to comfort him, Thomas wasn't going to let his pride put a stop to it.

He continued to sob uncontrollably against the Asian boy's chest, soaking his shirt with tears.

Minho kept a secure hold on him with one hand and lightly traced soothing patterns on Thomas's back with the other. "It's okay. You're okay."

Eventually Thomas's sobs died down – he still carried on crying, but a lot less hysterically than before.

"Talk to me, Greenie." Minho said softly. "What's on your mind?"

Thomas wasn't sure how to answer at first – wasn't sure if I could answer. "I… I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Shank. Nothing wrong with crying, especially after what you just went through. You're still one of the bravest people I know."

Thomas tried to smile at that, but it was as if he had forgotten how. He couldn't move the muscles in his face the way he needed to.

"You're not the first to break down like this and you won't be the last." Minho informed him reassuringly. "If you want to talk about what's on your mind, I'll listen. It'll help, I promise."

Thomas took in a shaky breath before answering. "Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"E-Everything is on my mind. The Grievers, the Glade, the Maze, the Girl, Alby, Ben..." As Thomas listed off his thoughts, his breathing became hysterical again and more and more tears escaped his eyes.

"Whoa, Greenie, calm down." Minho pulled Thomas into a tight hug. "Calm down. It's okay, we've all felt the way you do."

Thomas didn't respond to that, he just pressed his face further into Minho's chest, sobbing quietly.

"Shh, it's okay." The Asian male comforted with a whisper. "Hey, look at me."

Thomas felt a rough hand under his chin, gently pulling his head up to meet Minho's gaze and before he realised what was happening, Minho's soft lips were on his own, kissing him firmly.

His eyes widened and his first reaction was to push the other male away, but for some reason he didn't. As wrong as it seemed in Thomas's mind, it just felt… right. After all, Minho was an attractive guy and he was trying to comfort him and given what the pair of them had just been through, no one would blame them for seeking a bit of happiness anyway they could manage.

As Thomas was about to respond to the kiss, Minho pulled back unexpectedly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's not unusual around here for us guys to… do things with each other from time to time. It's not like there's any girls around, or at least there wasn't. But that wasn't the best time to do that. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. I just… I just thought you could do with the distraction."

The pair stayed silent for a moment, while Thomas thought about everything Minho had just said. Yes, it did feel a little strange to be kissing another boy, but Minho was a great guy and they had just saved each other's lives. The kiss had felt… nice and calming and most importantly, Minho was definitely right about one thing – he needed the distraction, anything to take his mind of their situation.

Thomas managed to offer a small half smile to the other boy, before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a second time. He felt Minho smile into the kiss as they moved their mouths against one another's.

Thomas felt Minho's tongue sweep gently across his bottom lip, as the boy's hands softly stroked up and down his arms. His lips parted and he let out a loud moan, from the back of his throat, as Minho's tongue entered his mouth and began to caress his own.

It didn't take long before Thomas was able to match some of Minho's movements and the boys began a heated battle for dominance, neither willing to let the other win. The distraction technique had definitely gone to plan – Thomas had lost all sense of his surrounding and all that was on his mind was Minho.

The pair continued to make out until daylight began to light up the stone corridors of the maze.

* * *

Thomas woke up in homestead, after sleeping for God knows how long. After a long night of no sleep in the maze though, he was sure he had been out for a long time. His eyes flickered open and his gaze immediately fell upon the muscular Asian boy who stood in the doorway with his arms folded. He couldn't stop himself from blushing at the sight of the other male.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Minho greeted with a smirk.

"Hey." Thomas replied, moving into a sitting position. "How long have I been out?"

"About ten hours."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell upon the room as the boy's stared at each other, neither too sure of what to say.

Finally Minho broke the silence.

"Look Greenie." He began. "I just want to apologise again for what I did out there. I know you were into it, but I still feel like I kind of took advantage of you when you were vulnerable. So I'm sorry."

"You didn't take advantage." Thomas assured the Keeper.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It was a welcome distraction." Thomas smiled. "And if you ever need distracting, let me know. I'd be more than happy to return the favour."

Minho chuckled quietly to himself. "Good that."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
